Right Now
by Klaine4533
Summary: Blaine takes a final step to win Kurt back.


Right Now

Summary: Just a little drabble about our favorite couple getting back together, Klaine of course, because I know we're all ready for that fateful day to get here.

Blaine was fed up. He knew he had done wrong. He also knew that Kurt was slowly but surely getting to where he was getting past it. Why else would they had been together twice now, because he knew for a fact that Kurt didn't just sleep around. He had a plan to win Kurt back but it would take the help from all of the New Directions members and Rachel. A couple of hours later and his plan was in motion.

It took a few days to get everything together but the day was finally here. Rachel and Kurt would be arriving after school and Blaine was excited but nervous at the same time. If he played his cards right he could have the love of his life back by the time Glee club ended that day.

On the other side of the school Rachel and Kurt had just arrived and Kurt was feeling his own nerves getting the better of him. "Why are we here again?" Kurt asked wringing his hands together.  
"To see everybody." Rachel answered unconvincingly.  
"Why do I have the feeling I'm being set up for something right now?"  
Rachel just smiled at him as she steered him into the choir room. Upon arriving everyone happily greeted them as Rachel guided Kurt to a chair up front as she joined everyone else in the last two rows. Blaine appeared in front of them a few seconds later. "I'm glad you could make it."  
"I should have known you were behind this."  
"Would you have come if you had?"  
"Blaine, your my best friend, of course I would have. What's going on?"  
"I need to talk you, about us. I think that we've been broken up long enough. I think you have mostly forgiving me, but just know that I will never forgive myself. I love you. And I know, that I can't continue to live without you. And I want you to know that if you have it in your heart to give me a second chance, I will never let you go again. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and how sorry I am. Now if you will give me five more minutes of your time me and the boys put together a little something for you."

Blaine stayed in his spot in front of Kurt as the rest of The New Directions boys gathered behind him. He could hear Brian start the piano but he only had eyes for Blaine.

"Its been so long, that I haven't seen your face.  
Trying to be strong, but the strength I have is washing away.  
It won't be long, before I get you by my side. And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you.  
Tell you what's been on my mind.

I wanna make up right now na I want to make up right now na na.  
Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
We need to link up right now na na. I wanna make up right now na na.  
I wanna make up right now na na.  
Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
We need to link up right now na na.

Boy I know, mistakes were made between us two,  
And we showed ourselves that night Even said somethings weren't true Why'd you go And haven't seen my boy since then,  
Why can't it be the way it was.  
Cause you were my homie, lover friend...

I wanna make up right now na na I wanna make up right now na na Wish we never broke up right now na na We need to link up right now na na I wanna make up right now na na I wanna make up right now na na Wish we never broke up right now na na We need to link up right now na na

I can't lie (miss you so much)  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you so much)  
Till I get you back I'm going to try (Yes, I miss you so much)  
Cuz you are the apple of my eye (Boy I miss you so much)  
I can't lie (I miss you so much)  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you so much)  
Till I get you back I'm going to try (Yes I miss you so much)  
Cuz you are the apple of my eye (Boy I miss you so much)

I wanna make up right now na na I wanna make up right now na na Wish we never broke up right now na na We need to link up right now na na I wanna make up right now na na I wanna make up right now na na Wish we never broke up right now na na We need to link up right now na na

Blaine was panting in front of him while Kurt was trying to control his laughter and tears. Blaine smiled down at him. "I told you I missed you."  
"That you did."  
"So, what do you think?"  
Kurt smiled. "I missed you too Blaine, so much."  
Blaine was the one to smile through his tears this time. "Blaine, I forgave you a long time ago, I was just hurt. But for the record, I never stopped loving you, even when I wanted to."  
Everyone cheered as Blaine hopped in his lap and they kissed. As the kiss progressed and one minute became five minutes everyone started getting a little uncomfortable. "Dude! Thats my little brother! I dont want to see that!"  
Everyone laughed as they pulled apart blushing but with huge smiles on their faces.

Authors note: I came up with this while in the car going home from work and it came up on my cd. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
